universe_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
In Memoriam
This page is for the people and personalities that were a vital part of the Ribera 2k Universe, that have passed or had there careers ended and to them we say thank you for being all being a vital part of growing, building, establishing and providing for the Universe. - Ribera Management In Memory Of * Dusty 'The Egg' Rhodes - A vital part of the early days of Universe The Egg gave many fans enjoyment and was a king of the battle royal, hence we remember him with The Egg Memorial Battle Royal each year at WrestleMania and through his Sons Goldust and Cody Rhodes. * Scott Steiner - Short lived General Manager, had a few matches on Next Ex Tee TV but will always be remembered for his Son Lars Sullivan who renamed the Midcard Title to the 'Freakzilla Title' in memory of his late Dad. * Tazz -''' The ultimate unbeatable superstar before there were any going undefeated for years, he played by his own rules weather his was refusing Title defenses or not showing up for shows Taz was his own man. He will be remembered as the original monster of Next Ex Tee. * '''Kevan Storm - The first and only Cawserweight tournament winner and a former Global Champion. Storm was integral to many others after him from the Cawserweight division. * Ken Shamrock - Curtis Axel's heavy for a short period of time and former Tag Champion, known for being a shoot fighter within the ring being dangerous and vicious. * The Briscoe Brothers - Mark & Jay were a short lived act in Ribera starting as Scott Halls enforcers but moving onto claim Tag gold within there first 2 months, setting the tone for what the Tag division would become in later seasons. * D-Lo Brown - 'Also known as 'D' to some fans he was the bodyguard of TV Champ Tyler Breeze, eventually becoming champion himself breaking free of Breeze's treatment. Known for being a positive influence to the locker room and the fans. * '''Corey Graves '- A staple of the Heat division and the inaugural Heat battle royal winner, helped get the developmental guys on to PPV's and TV. * 'Sting '- Had only one official match being at WrestleMania 3 in a four way but was a part of the early seasons and was a positive figure backstage. Forgotten Not Lost As well as the people above being remembered we also take a moment to remember the things and moments that were short lived or at least no longer with us that we might of forgotten through the years. *'Kofi's Nuts-' Lost in a match with Cesaro *'Bo Dallas' Brass Knuckles-' last used to beat his brother Bray Wyatt in shock fashion *'The Original US Title-' Lost by JBL, the inaugural Champion *'MoJo TV- '''Short lived rival company to Next Ex Tee *'Lana & Rusev Relationship- 'Ended by the hands of Rusev literally *'Darren Young's Career-''' Buried by Curtis Axel and Friends *'''Chair City Matches- '''Bought in by Kevin Owens, thrown back by fans *'Tommy Dreamer' Spot-''' Hitting the turnbuckle face first rolling back into a finisher *'The Nuso's- '''Short lived team of Neville and Jey Uso (not Jimmy) *'Mark Henry's Jaw-''' Destroyed in a match with Konnor *'The 'New' Ascension- '''Konnor and Barrett for some reason *'Victors Push-''' as the Holy One, wearing all white *'Kalisto's World Tittle Run'- One month reign *'The United Kingdom Faction- '''Sheamus, Regal and Barrett apparently *'Scott Halls Hair- X-Pac has it in a bag *'Nick Miller and War Raiders Working Relationship- '''used to help lose to EC3 *'Ribera X-Mas Specials- 'Usually held in July, usually not good *'Honky Tonk Man vs Startime- 'Short run for one PPV *'Big Show's Title Reign- ' almost lost to Luke Harper *'Thursday Nights on IMPACT! X Division Title *'Elias & Tye Dillenger- '''Short lived team up *'Zig-Zayne'''- Team of Sami Zayne and Dolph Ziggler *'Seth Rollins vs Ryback Feud- '''3 PPV's! *'Boom Squad'''- Short lived team of Big E and Rey Mysterio *'Womens Division- '''Long live Jazzy Gabert *'Mick Foley as GM of Reload-''' This happened